Cry of the Ice Tears
by Tech1
Summary: Ryou runs away from his Yami and gets raped and murdered....This is the tale of how Bakura deals with this, after he realized he actually loved Ryou.......*CHAPTER 2 UP!!!!!*...
1. Default Chapter

If My Cold Tears Could Bring You Back

Tech

This is my first Yaoi/rape/AU/ and OOC Story......My friends r gunna call me a freak........ah what the hell !!!!!!......and they can screw a tree if they don't like it ^_~ 

(RYOKO DO NOT SCREW THE TREE!!!)

OK here's the facts.

Ryou gets tired of Bakura beating him so he runs away and gets raped and murdered. This is a story on how Bakura tried to deal with Ryou's death, after he realized he actually loved that boy.

Ryou: You like to kill / hurt me don't you?

Yep! ^_~ All us authors and authoresses love to torture our fav characters......Haven't you realized that yet?

Ryou: I have but it still makes no sense.....

Bakura: You made me gay!!!!?????

heh....heh.....*Nervously crawls away* bye!

Bakura : /^\(_||)/^\|| RRRRRRrrrrrrrrr...............

FYI: Ryou's rumored little sister (14) (Ryou is 15) makes a gruesome appearance! I have no Idea what her name is so I'll make up one. one more note. Yami Bakura has his own psychical body.

~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~

/I'm never going back.....Bakura would never feel the same about me as I do of him....../ Hot tears streamed down Ryou Bakura's face.

/Maybe I should have stayed.....*sigh* but nothing would change./ He walked into a dark alley and slumped into a dark pool of black liquid. His reddened eyes looked into the pool and at his reflection. He saw in the puddle a scene of Bakura throwing a lamp at him. Ryou slapped the pool and succeeded in getting it all over his clothes and face. Ryou sniffed the liquid in curiosity.

/Oh my god! Is this blood?!/

"Look what the devil drug in.." A shallow icy voice behind Ryou sneered. Ryou jumped to his feet and stared in horror at the man. He was dressed in black. Half his face was painted black, the other white. Ryou's eyes lingered down to a shotgun in the man's hand. Ryou's eyes widened at the gun. Fear struck Ryou like a knife and he turned to run but tripped over a lump of something. This something was the bare body of a young albino haired teen. There was a gaping hole through her head.

"Catherine! Oh my god! You killed my sister!!!" Ryou turned back to the man. His eyes were stained with fresh tears.

"I didn't just kill her....heh heh....I....had my way.....with her and then killed her, while she screamed for help and struggled to get away I raped her. She threatened to tell the police so I had to kill her" The man's yellow teeth showed through his vile lips. Ryou's face turned to anger. He leapt at the man ready to tear his throat out. The man grabbed Ryou and pushed him to the wall. He pulled out some handcuffs and hand cuffed Ryou's arms. He pulled Ryou back down to the ground and bound each leg to a box so his legs were apart. He also tied Ryou's arms to a box. The man then pulled out a knife and cut Ryou's shirt off. He then cut his pants off so all he was wearing was his black boxers and his millennium ring. The men touched his millennium ring but it burned his fingers.

"Ah!"

The man slowly cut off Ryou's boxers. The man stripped of his pants and his boxers and laid on top of Ryou. He whispered into Ryou's ear.

"And I'm going to do the same to you." Ryou began yelling and struggling.

"We can't have that can we?" He stuck a cloth in Ryou's mouth so his cries were there but quiet. 

The man continued raping Ryou for another half an hour..........

The man cut Ryou's bonds. Ryou had lost all his innocence and all hope to live.

"Now I guess I have to kill you before you tell the police about our little 'gathering' with your sister and you..." Ryou no longer had a reason to live. His Yami hated him, Yugi and his friends were afraid of him and his Yami, and he had lost his not by much younger sister, along with his innocence....

"Go ahead, I no longer have a reason to live...." Ryou softly spoke.

"Allright. Farewell young albino......" The man sneered.

*BANG*

Ryou fell to the ground as a shot went through his millennium ring and straight through his heart....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*BANG*

Yugi Muto looked out his window. That was the second shot he heard that night, and he could feel that someone close to him had died. He was very worried. Yami walked over to Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder. Yami knew that Ryou was dead. He felt the loss of a millennium item's power and knew that Ryou was the only other living in Domino city that had a millennium item. A mix of rage and sorrow filled his eyes and his heart as he tried to decide to tell Yugi of let him find out on his own....

"You know who, don't you Yami. I can see it in your eyes...."

"Yugi I-"

"Please don't tell me...." Yugi began to cry, " I don't want to know." Yami realized he was crying also. Yugi turned and hugged Yami which surprised him.

"I know it was someone close to me. I felt it."

"It's ok Yugi. You can cry." Yami gently said to Yugi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Domino High, the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Yug!" Joey ran over to Yugi.

"Hi Joey." 

"Hey man, didja hear those shots last night?"

"Yea."

"That usually isn't a good sign."

".........."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I guess Ryou and Catherine are sick today."(Note Ryou is only older than Catherine by three months so their in the same grade)

"I really hope their just sick..." Yugi mumbled. 

"I'm sure of it. One of them probably got sick over the weekend and they gave it to the other...."(Ryou and Catherine were murdered Saturday night and found Sunday night.)

"Hn........(Put a little Gundam Wing in here)"

At the end of the day everyone went over to Yugi's house to complete the Monday card ritual. 

Monday: Yugi's

Tuesday: Joey's

Wednesday: Tristan's

Thursday: Catherine and Ryou's

Friday: Tea's

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I beat Yugi!!!!!! WOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Yugi what's wrong?" Tea asked. Yugi was watching the news, tears showing in his eyes. Everyone turned to the TV.

"Our top story tonight! Ryou and Catherine Bakura found naked and dead in an alley in down town Domino City. They both had ropes around their arms and legs suggesting that they raped, then murdered. We couldn't locate the parents of these young teenagers but we did find someone who claims to be their brother. His name is Yami Bakura. We interviewed him earlier today and this is what we got."

" Yami do you have any idea who may have done this?"

"I don't...."

"What are your feeling about this whole situation?"

"My feelings are that I'm going to break whoever did this head open, then hang him from a tree so the [censored] vultures can eat him!!!!!!!"

"Anything to say to this man/woman?"

"Yea.....When I find you I'm going to make sure that you atone for what you did. And I don't care if you burn in [censored] HELL for it!!!!" When Yami was finished tears were running from his cold eyes.

"No....not Ryou......he was to sweet.....no....."Tea grabbed Tristan (Her boyfriend, poor Tristan) and began sobbing. Joey just spaced out and stared at the floor. Tristan hugged Tea (By force) and slowly began to cry. Yugi split from Yami and ran to his room. Yugi's grandpa walked into the room, with Ryou's father.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Joey pointed at the TV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=P~~~~~~

Well thats it for now!

Review if you want me to continue!!! Or not ........JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. The revival

**__**

Life of Revenge

Tech

Well Here's the second installment of "Cry of Ice Tears" Oh! and for you people who are confused. When the title says cry, it means, like, Yell, not sobbing Kay?

Oh great here come the muses.... O_o All the muses

Ryou: That was really mean!

Bakura: I got to curse /\^_^/\ /\= devil horns

Yugi: I'm not a crybaby!!!!*Starts crying*

Yami: eww. I hugged Yugi.....I need a bath.

Yugi: ToT 

Yami: J/k Abiou

Yugi: ToT

Yami: Yugi I was kidding.....

Yugi: ToT

..........o----k................

Joey: XD (XD = Shit eating grin)

Tristan: I had to be nice to Tea.......(shudders) but....here in the off-panel I can make fun of her.....XD 

*Tristan holds up Tea's bra over her head...*

Tristan: C'mon floppy! Jump! XD XD XO XD 

My muses......would only trade em for a Marik and Malik muse......(Marik= Yami Malik or that is what my subs on TV say) EXCEPT BAKURA AND RYOU THEY'RE MINE!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey pointed at the TV....

"No!!" Erik Bakura ran into their living room....

"What! What happened!!" Erik stared at the TV at the pictures of Ryou and Catherine with the big word DEAD underneath. He fell to his knees and stared crying...Yami walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was so sure they were over here....." Erik stood up and at the TV.

"We still haven't been able to contact the parent of these children...So if you own these children please go to the Domino police station to fill out some papers."

Erik Bakura stood up and started for the door.

"Erik will you be ok?" Grandpa asked.

"............" Was his only reply... He was about to leave the store when the door slammed open and Bakura stood in the hall.

"R-Ryou?"

"No. Oh yeah you never learned about me.....lets just say your son was kinda like a reincarnation of me....." Yami jumped in front of Erik.

"What business do you have here soul stealer?"

"Nothing that you need to call me that for, Pharaoh."

"So?"

"I need your help."

"humph."

"My body is beginning to fade because of my Hikari's murder.......and I still need to get my revenge.....I was hoping you could help me with your magic...." Bakura had dropped his head....

"You- You knew my son?" Erik asked.

"Yes, even better than you...."

"How???"

"You know the gold Millennium Ring you bought Ryou a long time ago?"

"Yes."

"My soul was trapped inside it. I know everything about Ryou....The good and the bad.... Ah!"

Bakura's body began to become transparent.

"Please!" Bakura actually got on his knees and began to beg Yami.

"I have to take revenge for my abiou...please..."

Yami grabbed Bakura's hair and pulled his head up so he could see his face. Tears were streaming from his eyes.

"I sense your truth...I will help you Anzuteph* (an-zoo-te-f)"

"Thank you Yami." 

Yami removed his millennium puzzle and held it arms length in front of him. He released the puzzle and it remained suspended in mid-air.

"If the intention is clear in this man's heart,

And his heart weighs less than the feather,

Let this soul begin with a beating heart,

And live a mortal life.....forever."

The gold millennium eye appeared on Yami's forehead. He slightly opened his eyes, showing he was gathering magic, because they were illuminated with a gold light.

"Anubis tells me that you have passed, and your intentions are just." Yami spoke in a voice, tinted with a low growl. Bakura got on to his knees in front of Yami, following Egyptian manners when someone honors you with a gift. Yami gazed down at Bakura with his glowing eyes, he placed a hand on his cheek and lifted his head. He smiled slightly at Bakura as he opened his eyes more. A gold aura surrounded Yami, and lifted above his head, taking on the form of a golden eagle, Ra to be exact. The Eagle glided into Bakura's chest and Bakura's body began to solidify. Yami stopped glowing and They stood in silence for a moment.

"*Cough Cough Hack*" Bakura coughed and sputtered at the ground. He clutched his throat.

"Bakura! your mortal again! You have to breathe." Bakura continued to cough. Yami slapped his back a couple of times.

"*Pant Pant*"

"Been to long hasn't it?"

"Bleah!"

"Now go. I'm afraid to say that I still don't trust you..."

"Thank you, pharaoh..." Bakura said leaving.

/Yami?/

//Yes?//

/Let's help him..../

//What?!//

/He wants to avenge Ryou and Catherine.../

//..........//

/His intentions are just./

//You're right.//

"Bakura."

"Hum?"

"Yugi and I want to help you, Ryou and Catherine were as special to us as they were to you..."

"Fine, but please stay out of my way.....I...will find this man.....and he will beg at my feet before I even am through flexing my muscles....."

"Don't do anything........illegal......." Yugi said. Bakura opened the door and walked outside.....to start his search..........for the murderer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter #3 Soon!


End file.
